


Spring Notes

by Living_Fast



Series: Holding the world in my palms, it's you. [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Plays Piano, Almost no talking expect for the end of the first chapter, Because again im Trash, But More Fluff., Hate me all you want, He thinks it’s adorable, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, MY SONS, This wasn’t going to happen, Thomas knows, but it did, fight me, for Soft Jamilton, i don’t care, so ehhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Fast/pseuds/Living_Fast
Summary: 1 time Alexander Plays Piano for Thomas,1 Time Thomas Plays Violin for Alexander.(I know this isn’t technologically a Holiday but I’m on Spring Break. And I also have Writers block. So Instruments was an idea I’ve been playing on)





	1. Ivory Keys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was multitasking when I wrote this. Watching a TV series in Netflix which has a really soft relationship between two of the main characters. And thus the soft theme was born.

* * *

1\. Morning Meadows and LaTour 

Alexander tapped the ivory keys lightly, a light frown on his face. Lip trapped between his teeth, before slipping behind the Baby Grand Piano. Setting the bench right, Alexander tapped out a rhythm. Eyes closed as his fingers fell into a natural rhythm. 

Thomas laid across a couch in the room. A smile on his face a book in his lap, though his attention wasn’t on it anymore. His hands itched to pick up his violin to play along with his husband. 

Alexander had told him not too, it was a rare chance that Alex would even play for him. Let alone by himself. So Thomas was going to relax in the peace of the room. The Calm hum of music floating in the room, watch Alexander saw with it. 

Thomas closed his eyes, a soft smile set on his lips. Most of his stress from the work day washing away, when Alexander was done he sat at the bench for a bit longer. Flexing his hands on the cold keys, before he played another melody. Slightly softer then the one before. 

Thomas felt a light sleep Incase his mind slightly. When Alexander finished completely, he stood pushing the bench back under the Piano. Brushing a stay curl from his face he joined Thomas on the couch. 

Thomas felt the cushion dip slightly, sluggishly cracking open an eye. Alexander’s Violet blue ones meet Thomas’s gray blue ones. A soft look on Alex’s face, Thomas reached out and grabbed Alexander tucking the small male into his side pulling over another blanket. 

“Thomas.” Alex mumbled, sitting up on his elbows. Furrowed eyebrows, though the sligh uplift of the corners of his mouth betrayed to upset look. “Don’t Thomas me. I’m stressed, and you playing piano relaxed me now I’m tired. So I’m goin’ to nap.” Thomas didn’t even open his eyes. Pulling Alexander back down next to him. Huffing lightly Alexander snuggled closer, eyes fluttering shut. “Fine.” 

Ram trotted into the room, nails tapping on the hardwood floors. Dropping in the rug below the couple, pressing his nose to Alex’s hand that was sitting closest to the floor. Before dropping his head on his paws. 

 Alexander let out a small giggle at the cold, wet nose of his dog. Thomas blindly reached for the book he had earlier, not wanting to mess up the pages too much. Finding it he placed it on the floor, Alexander let out a small huff of air again. Before snuggling back into Thomas’s side. 

 

 


	2. Plucking Strings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to make this one a lot longer than the last one. So, yeah. Longer!
> 
> Also if there is an Confusion on Ram being at the Office, he has serperation problems. Long story. I’m not will to go into it. But I might make a story story on it!
> 
> ALSO! I can’t remember if I’ve used the nickname Ally on this group of stories. But I’m changing the spelling, from Ally to Alee. Because it makes a bit more sense. 
> 
> Alexander  
> Alee  
> So yeah that.... is important.

1\. Canyon Sunset 

Thomas smiled gently at Alexander, who crossed the past Thomas’s open door, headed to George’s office. Leaving 10 minutes later with several Manila folders in his arms. 

 He dropped most at John Adams desk, turning his nose up when he was sneered at. Alexander dropped one file at Thomas’s desk before moving on, fingers brushing across Rams Head where he was laying on the floor. Thomas smiled lightly, before opening the file, he had his work cut out for him. 

Alexander was jumpy by the days end, fingers curled around his shirt sleeve. Shoulders tense, brow furrowed, eyes slightly wild. Thomas walked in to his office, walking behind him. Placing his hands on Alexander’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Pulling the Ribbon out of Alexander’s hair, brushing his fingers through it. Pulling and tugging the knots out his Husbands slightly curled hair gently. 

Watching as the tension melt from his body, practically purring. Thomas laughed lightly, slipping off Alexander’s black wireframe glasses. Making sure he had all the strands of the dark hair, he braided the hair into a lose fishtail. 

Alex smiled up at him, as he finished tying the ribbon back in. Pressing a light kiss to his lips Thomas left, leaving a smiling Alexander behind. 

* * *

 Thomas for once got home before Alexander, Ram at his heals. Thomas reached down, unclipping the leash from Ram’s collar. Thomas rubbed his head, refilling the water bowls. Lupa was laying on the back of the couch, blinking large green eyes at him. Max rubbed his head against Thomas’s Ankles, a loose purr rumbling his chest as Thomas reached down and rubbed two fingers down the cats back.

Thomas walked into the bedroom, changing into something more comfortable. He stood in the middle of the Home for a while, lost in thought. 

Thomas wondered back to the music room, a converted extra office space. A black baby grand piano sat in the middle of the room, just a bit off centered. Thomas's violin case leaning against the wall. A small sofa shoved in a corner, with about 15 blankets stacked on it. 

Thomas opened the violin case smiling brightly. He could hear the door open, and Alexander pull off his shoes and coat. Sock clad feet, paded across the hardwood floors. The sound disappearing, before reemerging Slightly softer. As if the nicer socks where changed out for Fuzzy ones. 

Thomas tuned the Violing a bit, listening to the sounds Ceramic cups made when connecting to marble counter tops. A light hum as Thomas played a short harmony. The noise coming from the kitchen paused, a light giggle followed. The clashing of counter tops and cups, started again before padding steps started up again. 

Thomas looked at the doorway, Alexander stood there. His hair still up, a bit messy now small misbehaving curls escaping. A large sweater, a dark sunset pattern behind a large black star that hung off one of his shoulders slightly. A pair of flannel sleep pants that Thomas was 95% sure where his. Alex’s glasses where slightly lopsided, he held two steaming ceramic mugs in his small hands. A small smile on his face, his Violet blue eyes shinning slightly. 

He placed the mugs on the small side table at the end of the couch where a lap sat. Looking from Thomas to the piano, rasing his eyebrows. Thomas shook his head fondly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Pushing him to the couch. 

Thomas started playing again as soon as Alexander was sitting down. The notes coming to mind like a second nature. Alexander rocked hummed along gently, fingers curling around the warm mug. He let the sounds curl around him, like when he played the piano. A soft peace washed over him, like a blanket. In a way it was. 

Thomas slowly came to a stop, casting Alexander a short look. Smiling at his sleep hazed husband. Putting away his violin and the rest of the stuff he got out. Pulling the mug from his grip, setting it gently on the table next to his. Thomas also pulled off his glasses, picking up the smaller male he walked to the bedroom. Pulling back the covers he slipped Alee into the bed before joining him. Sleepy the small male rolled over tucking his head under Thomas’s chin. 

Thomas pressed a kiss to his forehead, and let his mind fall into the bliss of sleep after Alex. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is an Confusion on Ram being at the Office, he has serperation problems. Long story short. I’m not will to go into it. But I might make a short story on it later but Idk... 
> 
> I’m thinking on changing this from Holiday Short stories to A Bunch of Jamilton Short stories....


End file.
